


Accidental Confession

by The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood



Series: Good Omens Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Agender Character, Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley think's he's being sly but nope lmao, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, he just laughs at crowley's pain, neither of those matter but its important for me that you know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood/pseuds/The_Road_So_Far_Paved_With_Blood
Summary: Prompt: Crowley tells Az he loves him by accident while going on a big long rant about (dealers choice) Az catches right away and just smiles and waits as Crowley comes to the realization of what he said.





	Accidental Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justkeeptrekkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justkeeptrekkin/gifts).

> I found this prompt on justkeeptrekkin.tumblr.com so go follow them as well as me anthonywahoocrowley.tumblr.com

Crowley paces the book shop, pulling at his hair. There were multiple stories in the papers about the stonings of homosexual people on a religious basis. Crowley was furious.

“I just don’t get it! Where in the Almighty’s works does it ever say to kill homosexuals? She goes on and on and on about ‘Loving thy neighbour’ and such, I just don’t get it! She’s omnipotent! If she really didn’t like gay people, they wouldn’t exist, right? It’s such bollocks!” Crowley rubbed his eye sockets to attempt to relieve a headache that had sprung upon him. In the past, he would have just miracled it away, but after the Armage-didn’t he was cut off.

“I have no clue, dear. Humans have always made torture devices on their own without any influence. This is just another one of them. Remember Paris?”

Crowley sputtered, “Wha- of course, I remember Paris! How could I not? You went across the sea during a revolution dressed as an aristocrat during a bleeding revolution! You’re lucky I love you or I would have just let you be discorporated for being so stupid. Damned humans being so absolutely-”

Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley’s face slowly began matching tones with his hair. Crowley turned to Aziraphale with wide eyes and began to try to counter-act the confession. He decided to not say anything and sit down in a chair behind him. He put his head in his hands and just sat there for a good five minutes.

During that time, Aziraphale smiled and stared at the Demon until he looked up.

“Are you quite done yet, darling?”

“Angel, I- I didn’t mean to say that,” Crowley’s face was still crimson as he looked at Aziraphale.

“It’s alright, Crowley.”

“How can it be alright? I’ve been able to keep this to myself for 6000 bloody years, and I slipped up! How can that be alright?”

“6000? Since the beginning, Crowley?”

If at all possible, his face got darker, “Well, yeah. I don’t see what that’s got to do with anything, though,” Crowley began to ramble about how stupid he was for saying it until Aziraphale shushed him with a kiss.

“Crowley, I love you too.”


End file.
